


As Long As You Keep Coming Back to Me

by webofdreams89



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag Round 5 [7]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Homecoming, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi couldn't be happier now that Bo's finally come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Keep Coming Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 drabbletag 5 prompt Bo/Kenzi - sugar mama. It may have turned out a little mushier than I'd originally planned.

Kenzi’s sitting on the couch, a bowl of ice cream in her lap, watching a DVD when Bo comes in.  Her eyes snap over to Bo and she gets this soft smile on her face.  Bo walks over, returning the smile. 

This thing between them is new, but it’s been a long time coming.  In a lot of ways, it feels more like they’ve been together for years rather than just a few weeks.  They’ve both dated other people since they became friends, but no one’s ever quite compared.

Arms full, Bo leans over the back of the couch, and Kenzi sets her bowl down on the end table, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Bo’s neck.  She kisses her long and hard and deep, and they’re both breathing hard when Kenzi finally pulls back enough to breathlessly say, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Kenz,” Bo says softly.  “I really, really did.”  She straightens up and drops a few bags into Kenzi’s lap.  “I know all this fae business makes it hard for us to spend time together, so I hope this helps a little.”

Kenzi dives into the bags with a grin and a squeal, pulling out the boots and shirts Bo brought back from her trip for her.

“I love them, Bobo.”  She smiles at her girlfriend.  “You don’t have to get me things, but I really love it when you do.”

“Anything, Kenzi,” Bo says.  “You know that.  Anything for you.”


End file.
